Out of My Head
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy is attacked by a demon while on patrol and Spike takes her home. When she wakes up she won't exactly be the same. Will Spike be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't planning on putting this in so soon, but I was bored. I have had something like this in my head for a while now and I decided to try and write it and more came to me as I was typing. I hope it turned out okay even though I know it's a bit weird. It might seem confusing at first, but that was what I was going for. It'll make more sense, I hope. It's Spuffy of course, why bother with anything else? Okay, it takes place in the beginning of the 6th Season, but things are different. Buffy didn't die. Spike helped out instead and managed to save Dawn before she was cut and because of that, Buffy and Spike got closer. That's all I'm saying. I know the chapters are short, but that's how I do it. I do manage to update everyday so that should make up for it. Don't forget to read and review, I'll love you forever=)

Chapter 1

He ran as fast as he could. He really hoped it wasn't too late. He ran for what seemed to be forever when he finally made it to the cliff. He saw her standing on the edge, blonde hair flying everywhere. "Buffy, you don't want to do this." He said and after a few seconds of just standing there she spoke.

"I wasn't going to jump." She said as she turned to look at him. "I thought about it, but I don't think I really could have gone through with it. That would be taking the easy way out and it would have probably been painful." Spike sighed in relief and walked closer to her.

"Let's get out of here, love. We can get through this together." Buffy thought about it and looked back over the edge at the rocks below and then turned her gaze back on Spike.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so much trouble." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home, okay?" Buffy nodded and was about to go to him when she tripped on a rock and then fell over the edge. She screamed as she held on to one of the rocks below. "Buffy!" Spike yelled as he ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see her holding on for dear life. He reached a hand out to her. "Buffy, grab my hand!" He yelled as he tried to reach her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She tried to reach for him also, but he was too far away.

"I can't reach, I'm slipping!" She yelled. Spike tried to reach for her again; there was no way he was going to lose her.

_Several weeks earlier..._

"I'm telling you that wasn't my fault. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. I told you that was a slime demon. You'll just have to deal with the consequences." Spike told the Slayer and she wasn't happy as she was drenched in green slime.

"I told you I didn't hear your warning. This isn't fair. Why do the consequences have to be me ruining my new outfit?" She said with a pout and Spike put his arm around her.

"Slime or not you still look adorable as ever, Slayer. We'll get you cleaned up in no time." Buffy pouted again.

"You promise?" Spike smiled.

"Cross my undead heart." He said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's comforting." She claimed as they both headed home in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I don't think I'll ever stop taking a shower." Buffy said as she sat on her bed next to Spike who was lying down.  
  
"You look fine; you can hardly even smell it anymore." Buffy playfully slapped him and he pulled her down next to him. "You always smell good, love." He whispered in her ear which caused her to shiver.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls." Spike shook his head.  
  
"Nope, just you." He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away after only a second and Buffy frowned.  
  
"That's it? I figured I earned more after getting slimed." She said with a pout and Spike smiled at her.  
  
"You know I can't resist that lip." He said as he leaned in again and captured her lips with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hand moved under her blouse to cup her breast and that's how Xander found them a little while later.  
  
"Crap, I really have to stop walking in on this." He said as he covered his eyes. Spike broke away from her to glare at the boy.  
  
"This is a really bad time, Harris." Xander moved his hands from his eyes.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know. You could close the door for a change. There are other people here." Buffy looked at her friend.  
  
"Was there something you wanted, Xander?" Xander shook his head.  
  
"Really not important, we'll talk later." He said before he walked away. He then came back and closed the door. Spike looked back at Buffy.  
  
"You sure you don't want to consider my offer now?" Buffy sighed and sat up.  
  
"We talked about this, Spike. I just don't think it's the right time." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"When will it be the right time? We never have any privacy here, love. I really think we should get a place of our own. I have money so you don't have to worry about that." He told her.  
  
"It's not about the money. I just don't think I'm ready and I can't leave Dawn now. She needs me here." She explained.  
  
"Dawn's a big girl and she has the others here. I'm not suggesting somewhere too far away. I think it's about time you did something for yourself. You worry about everyone, Buffy. Maybe it was time that you let me worry about you for a change." He said as he started to nibble her ear. She closed her eyes and moaned.  
  
"That's not going to work this time. I've made up my mind." She claimed as he nibbled down her neck. "Oh god," she breathed out when he started to lick her neck. "Okay, I'll consider it. I just need to think it over and talk with my friends first and see if Dawn would be okay." Spike pulled away to look at her with a smile.  
  
"That's all I ask." He said as he lay back down and pulled her down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy and Spike were out patrolling the next night. They were busy making out for most of the night and decided that they needed to get some slaying in. They were walking in silence when Spike was jumped by a huge demon. Buffy grabbed her stake and saw that it wouldn't do much damage, but it was all she had. She stabbed the demon and got it off of Spike which then made the demon mad and it turned its attention on her. Buffy was fighting it by herself when Spike finally got up and joined in. The demon was blue with sharp claws and horns on its head. Buffy was really wishing that she would have brought a better weapon. The demon grabbed Spike and threw him in to a tree where he hit his head and fell down. Buffy saw that Spike wasn't moving and because of that distraction the demon then pulled out a syringe and stuck it into her arm. Buffy yelled in pain when the demon pulled it out and hit her on the head. She fell to the ground and lay there until her dizziness passed. When she was able to sit up she looked around and noticed that the demon was gone, she then looked and saw Spike still on the ground. She went over to him and tried to shake him awake. "Come on, Spike." She said when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Buffy, what happened?" He asked her a little groggily.  
  
"The demon knocked you out. He's gone now." Spike then sat up and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Did you kill it?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, he knocked me down and then took off. I didn't see which way he went." Spike nodded and stood up with Buffy's help.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy nodded also.  
  
"I think so, how about you?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Spike then noticed her arm and touched it. "What happened?" She looked down at her arm to see a bruise forming. She looked back at Spike.  
  
"Don't know, he stuck me with a needle or something. Didn't work whatever it was." Spike didn't like the sound of that, something didn't seem right.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy nodded again.  
  
"I feel fine; we have to find that demon though. I don't want a thing like that loose." Spike agreed and still couldn't help the bad feeling he had. They patrolled some more and looked everywhere for the demon, but they weren't having much luck.  
  
"I think we should check more later. The sun will be up soon." He told her and she nodded. They walked back to the house and Spike looked over at Buffy. She said she was fine, but she was looking a little pale all of a sudden. He grabbed her hand to stop her and he noticed that she felt a little too hot. He felt her head. "You're burning up, Buffy. There's no telling what that demon put in you. You need to get it checked out." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I feel fine; maybe I'm just getting sick or something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She said.  
  
"This is me you're talking to here. You know how I worry about you. Come on, let's get inside. Maybe a cold shower will make you feel better." Buffy nodded which then caused a pain in her skull. She groaned and grabbed her head.  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't feel fine." Spike looked back at her.  
  
"What hurts?" Buffy continued to hold her head when she answered him.  
  
"It's like something is pounding in my skull. I feel so dizzy." She said as she looked back at Spike with a scared look on her face. "Spike, you might have to catch me." He didn't know what she was talking about when she then passed out and fell into his arms. He didn't know what to do as he checked her over. She was still breathing and she still had a pulse so that was good, but he didn't know what was wrong with her. He looked at her arm and noticed that the bruise suddenly looked red until it then disappeared. He knew that what he was dealing with had to be supernatural. He picked her up and headed to the house. He really hoped Giles would know what to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews so far. I just wanted to say that I know it's a bit weird that a demon would pull out a needle, but this isn't a regular demon. It'll be explained more in upcoming chapters and I did the whole needle thing because I really couldn't think of anything else. I guess I kinda got that from "Normal Again" and I didn't want it to be exactly like that demon because what happens to her is different, so just stick with me and all will be explained. I hope it would still make sense after that=)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike carried Buffy into the house to find Willow there. She looked worried when she saw Buffy. "What happened?" She asked him.  
  
"We had a meeting with a demon. I'm taking her upstairs, I need you to call Rupert and get him here. He might know what's wrong with her." Willow nodded and went to the phone while Spike took Buffy upstairs. He lay her down on her bed and covered her up so she would be more comfortable. She looked so peaceful, but she still looked too pale.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He turned at the female voice in the doorway and saw Dawn standing there looking at Buffy.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, nibblet. Big sis is a fighter." Dawn nodded when Tara walked next to her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Tara asked Spike and he shook his head.  
  
"Not right now. I don't know what's wrong with her so I'm not sure what she needs." He then looked at Dawn. "Has she ever passed out before?" Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Not that I know of. It's not usually something she does." Spike nodded and looked back at the girl on the bed.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Willow then showed up in the doorway.  
  
"Giles is on his way." Spike nodded, but didn't say anything. Willow saw how upset he seemed and looked back at Dawn and Tara. "Come on, let's leave them alone." They agreed and walked away from the room. Willow took one more look at Buffy and then closed the door. Spike sat down next to his Slayer and took her hand in his.  
  
"It's time to wake up now, love. You're not gonna let some demon beat you." There was no response as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please, Buffy. Don't do this to me. I need you, baby." He rested his head on her chest to hear that she was breathing regularly and that her heartbeat seemed to be strong so that made him feel a little better. He listened to her heartbeat a little more before he dozed off. He was awoken by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up to find Giles watching him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the man. "Hey, when did you get here?" He asked him and Giles took his glasses off to clean them and then put them back on.  
  
"About now, what happened to her?" He whispered and Spike looked back at Buffy to see that she still hasn't moved.  
  
"This demon attacked her on patrol. I didn't see what happened, but she said that he stuck her with some needle." Spike then grabbed her arm to show Giles. "There was a bruise there, but it disappeared." Giles looked at her arm to see that nothing was there.  
  
"Yes, this is most unusual. I brought some of my books; I was hoping you would come downstairs and help with the research. I need you to show me what demon it was since you are the only one besides Buffy that saw it." Spike nodded and looked back at Buffy. He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew he had to find out what demon it was if he wanted to find a way to help her. Giles saw his hesitation and placed his arm on Spike's shoulder. "I really need your help with this, Spike. I know you want to stay with her, but perhaps you should get out of the room for a bit." Spike nodded and realized that Giles was right. He then stood up and placed a kiss on the top of Buffy's head before he followed Giles out of the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Everyone was downstairs researching and they weren't having much luck. Spike got frustrated and slammed the book that he was looking at. "This isn't getting us anywhere. It's like this demon doesn't even exist." They all looked at him afraid to say anything.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something." Willow told him and he sighed.  
  
"She could be dying. Even if we do find something it might be too late." Spike placed his head in his hands and Dawn got up to hug him. Spike turned to her and wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug also. He then started to cry and he didn't care who saw him do it. Giles looked at the vampire and was amazed at how much he has changed. He truly loved Buffy and he would do whatever he could to save her.  
  
"Wait a second, I think I found something." Xander said and everyone looked at him. "You said it was a creepy blue demon right, with claws and horns?" He asked Spike and the vampire nodded. "Would this be your demon?" Xander said as he handed Spike the book. Spike's eyes lit up when he saw the demon.  
  
"Yeah, in the ugly flesh." He said with a smile, happy that they finally found the demon. He then looked at Xander. "Whelp, I could kiss you." Xander held up his hands.  
  
"I know you're happy that we don't have to research anymore, but we don't have to go there." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't really going to do it." Xander sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, at least that's settled." Anya then put her arm around Xander.  
  
"I'm the only one that's allowed to kiss Xander." Spike nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Giles sighed as he ignored them and took the book from Spike. He was reading up on the demon for a few minutes when he put the book down and looked at all of them. "What does it say? How can we help her?" Spike asked him and Giles cleaned his glasses again.  
  
"I don't believe Buffy is dying. She's just in a deep sleep; she should be able to wake up on her own." Spike figured there had to be more than that.  
  
"So, she's just gonna wake up? If that's the case then what was the point of the needle if not to kill her?" Giles shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure, this is a Lochnah demon. They are pretty rare, they're not that known in the demon world. Infact, they usually keep to themselves. They go about their business until someone summons them to do their bidding." Giles explained.  
  
"Are you saying that someone summoned this demon to go after Buffy?" Xander asked and Giles nodded.  
  
"I believe so, I have no idea who and I don't know what was the reason if she is just going to wake up. There is no mention of these demons dealing with needles. They usually only use claws as their weapon. I do have a theory for this and it's not a very good one. I believe the demon wasn't trying to kill Buffy, but change her."  
  
"What do you mean? She'll still be Buffy, won't she?" Dawn asked a little worried and Giles looked at her.  
  
"I'm not sure what would happen, but there is a chance that when she wakes up she won't be the same person. We don't know what this demon put in her. We will just have to wait and see what happens and then deal with it as best we can." They all sat in silence when Spike stood up.  
  
"Right, well I guess I better wait for her to wake up then. Someone should be up there with her." He said as he walked up the stairs, not waiting for anyone to say anything. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Spike fell asleep by Buffy's side again that night when he finally felt her move. He looked at her to see that her eyes were opening. The thought of her being different went through his head, but he didn't care. He knew that no matter what, he would always love her. "Buffy, are you okay?" He asked when she finally opened up her eyes and looked at him and he wasn't expecting the look she gave him. She had fear in her eyes. She sat up with a start and looked around the room like she was seeing it for the first time. She rested her eyes back on Spike.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I, what's going on?" She said and Spike wasn't expecting that.  
  
"You don't know who I am?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Well, this is new. I was expecting you to be a little different, but I wasn't planning on memory loss." He said more to himself than her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked and he looked back at her.  
  
"Do you at least know who you are?" She shook her head again.  
  
"No, I don't know who I am. Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"First of all, your name is Buffy Summers. This is your house." Buffy nodded and looked around the room before looking back at him again.  
  
"Buffy, that's a weird name." She said and Spike couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
"Yeah, you'll get used to it." He told her.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked and Spike wasn't sure how much he should tell her.  
  
"It's Spike; you really don't know who I am?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Nothing makes much sense right now." Spike nodded.  
  
"It's alright; we'll get you through this. I'm sure you'll get your memory back in no time." He said trying to convince himself more than her. "There are friends of yours downstairs that would like to talk to you. Maybe I should tell you a few things about them before we head down. So you wouldn't be that confused." Buffy nodded. Spike told her all he could about Dawn and the rest of her friends, leaving the Slayer part out. He didn't think she was ready for that yet. She nodded as she listened to what he was saying, but she noticed that he didn't say anything about himself. She waited until he was finished to speak because she didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Are we friends?" She asked and Spike thought about it.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends. I think I'm gonna go down and talk to everyone and then you can come down when you're ready, alright?" Buffy nodded again. Spike took one more look at her before going downstairs. He sat at the top of the stairs for a bit and thought about what he would tell them. Yeah, Buffy wasn't herself alright. She didn't even know who she was or who anyone else was. He knew he had to do whatever he could to help her and get her memory back. Maybe the demon held an antidote or something. He wished he knew who summoned the demon in the first place; maybe he could force them to tell him how to help her. He put his head in his hands and thought about what everyone else would say when they realized their Slayer was pretty much helpless. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to get his girlfriend back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No one knew what to think when Spike told them about Buffy having amnesia. They were all quiet when Buffy finally made her way downstairs. She just looked at the faces around her and then stood next to Spike. Spike took her hand and pulled her closer to them. "Buffy, these are the friends I told you about. That's Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, and your sister Dawn." He said as he pointed to all of them. Buffy smiled at them and then looked at Dawn.

"You're my sister?" She asked and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, that would be me. How are you feeling?" Buffy shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I just wish I could remember, everything is a little fuzzy." Giles walked over to her.

"That's understandable, I'm sure you'll get your memory back. We will help you with that, tell you about your life and hopefully you will start to remember." He said and Buffy nodded.

"How did this happen to me anyway?" No one knew what to tell her when Spike spoke up.

"You were attacked, love. In the park and you hit your head." Buffy nodded accepting his answer. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest some more, pet?" Buffy looked at him.

"You're all going to talk about me, aren't you? That's okay, I can take the hint." She said as she went back upstairs.

"Well, she still seems a little like herself." Xander said and they all agreed, but Spike got to the point.

"What do we do? Just tell her about herself and hope that her memory will come back?" Giles shook his head.

"I don't know, it could be harder than that. We need to find out more about this demon and who summoned it. I have a feeling magic is involved here." He told all of them.

"Well, if it's magic we can handle that." Willow stated.

"I don't deal with magic. I think I'd rather take care of the demon. I'll go to Willy's, see what I can find out." Spike said and Giles nodded.

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll try to find out who we are dealing with here." Spike nodded and was about to head out the front door when he turned back to Giles.

"I know we are supposed to tell Buffy about her life, but does that mean we should tell her about being the Slayer? That would bring up the subject of vampires and demons and she might not be ready for that." Giles thought about it.

"If we want her to remember everything that means bringing up the fact that she is the Slayer. Perhaps we won't tell her that part just yet though." Spike agreed.

"Okay, but when that time comes who will be the one to tell her?" Xander asked and no one said anything. Spike rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll be the one to do it then. Just look after her until I get back." Spike told them before he left the house. They all looked at each other when he was gone.

"Well, I guess I'll go do my homework now." Dawn said as she went upstairs. She knew she wouldn't be much help anyway. She was about to walk in her room when she changed her mind and walked to Buffy's room instead. She wanted to talk to her sister first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawn walked into Buffy's room to see her sitting up in bed looking at a picture. She walked closer to see that the picture was of her, Buffy, and their mother. Buffy noticed her and looked up. "Is this our mom?" She asked and Dawn nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm guessing she's not here anymore." Dawn shook her head.

"She died last year. She had a brain tumor." Buffy felt sad and put the picture back next to her bed.

"I wish I could remember her." Dawn smiled at her older sister.

"She was the best. She was fun and strict at the same time, she would never let us get away with anything. Which was funny because we always did manage to get away with a lot. You used to sneak out of the house all the time when you were around my age and mom hardly ever caught on." She explained.

"Why would I sneak out?" Dawn knew she had to choose her words carefully.

"Well, most of the time it was so you could be with your boyfriend. He was older and you figured mom wouldn't approve of you going out with him." She figured that was safe.

"Oh, did I get in trouble a lot?" Dawn shook her head. She didn't want her sister to think that she was some trouble maker. She couldn't exactly tell her that she was out saving the world most of the time.

"Not usually, you weren't really a bad kid or anything. I've had my share of trouble, too. I've snuck out, not to be with a guy though. I really can't get away with anything now. Mom was easy compared to Spike. He's like my big brother, but sometimes he can get a bit too overprotective. I guess they're all like that though, but Spike is the worst." Dawn stated.

"Is he like a brother to me, too?" Dawn had to laugh at that, but when she saw the confused look on Buffy's face she stopped.

"He's really not. I mean he's overprotective of you, but he doesn't think of you as a sister." Buffy nodded and decided to change the subject as she looked back at the picture.

"What about our dad?" Dawn took a deep breath.

"Last I heard he was in Spain with his secretary. They've been divorced for years and we don't really see him all that much. We have Giles though, he's a much better dad and at least he likes being around us." Buffy felt bad for bringing it up when she saw how much it hurt her sister to talk about it, but she needed to know all she could about her life if she ever wanted to get her memory back. "What else do you wanna know?" Dawn asked changing the subject.

"Anything you can tell me." Dawn nodded and thought about it.

"Okay, well you're 20 for starters. You did go to college for a little while, but you dropped out after mom died so you could take care of me. You survived high school and had at least two boyfriends that I know of, but they both kinda left town. I don't really know why. You met Willow and Xander in high school and you guys are really close. Giles was your high school librarian and he was always like a mentor to you and now you can call him a surrogate father. You also met Spike in high school, but he didn't actually go to school with you because he's a little older. You guys couldn't stand each other at first, but then you eventually became friends. Anya is Xander's girlfriend who you also met in high school, but you didn't really become friends with her until college and they're also engaged. Tara is Willow's girlfriend who you met in college so she would be the last one to join the Scoobies which is what we tend to call ourselves sometimes. Well, they do. I don't think I'm a real Scooby since I'm never really allowed to do anything. Anyway, Willow used to date Oz in high school and a little bit in college, but he also kinda left town. Then she met Tara and decided to be gay. Tara is the best though, I'm really glad they're together." Dawn looked at Buffy as she finished who seemed to be taking it all in.

"Wow, that's a lot of information to get at one time." Dawn shrugged.

"Well, I figured I would be able to tell you more than Spike." Buffy nodded and looked at the little sister that she would give anything to remember. She then ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair without even thinking about it.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She said and Dawn smiled at her.

"You used to do that a lot." Buffy returned her smile. "Well, I better do my homework now. I wouldn't wanna deal with the wrath of Spike. We'll talk later, I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon. These things are usually temporary." Dawn told her.

"I hope so." Dawn hugged Buffy and then kissed her on the cheek as she left the room. Buffy smiled when she left and lay back on her bed. She then grabbed the stuffed pig that was lying next to her on the bed and looked at it. "You definitely seem familiar." She said as she hugged the pig to her and fell into a sleep that was filled with flashes of a life that she was trying to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike got back late at night and he wasn't happy. Willy didn't have anything useful to tell him. He went upstairs and opened Buffy's door to find her asleep, curled up with Mr. Gordo. He had to smile at how innocent she looked. He closed the door and headed back downstairs. He figured until she got her memory back that it would be best if he slept on the couch. He finally dozed off after a while. Buffy came downstairs in the morning to find Spike asleep on the couch. She knew they were friends, but she was starting to wonder if he lived there. She wasn't sure about waking him up, but she needed to talk to someone. She walked over to him and shook him, but he didn't budge. She tried it again and got nothing. He really slept like the dead. She was about to nudge him awake again when he suddenly caught her wrist and his eyes opened. "I'm awake; you can stop with the shaking now." He said as he let her wrist go.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed to talk about something." Spike then sat up and looked at her.

"That's fine, what do you need to talk about?" Buffy sat on the couch next to him and wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to sound crazy.

"I think I'm starting to remember things, but none of it makes any sense." She said and he grew interested.

"Like what?" He asked her and waited for her to continue.

"I had these dreams last night; at least I think they were dreams. They could have been memories for all I know." She explained.

"What did you see?" Buffy took a deep breath before she continued.

"It's going to sound weird, but I saw monsters. Lots of different monsters and sometimes I was fighting them. It was way creepy, but it felt real and oddly a little familiar. Am I crazy?" Spike shook his head; he knew he would have to tell her sooner than he thought now.

"No, you're not. There's something you need to know about your life, Buffy." She nodded and she wasn't prepared for what he told her. Buffy was still sitting on the couch with Spike a little while later taking in what she just found out.

"Okay, so what you're saying is that demons and vampires are real and that I'm the Slayer and it's my job to fight them and save the world?" Spike nodded.

"That's one way of putting it." Buffy sighed.

"This is all a bit much. I just thought I would start to remember boyfriends, school, family, and friends. I never would have expected vampires and me being some sort of hero. You do realize that sounds insane?" Spike nodded again.

"I know it does, but it's the truth. You've been the Slayer since you were 15. You have dealt with so much in all that time. More than one person should have to deal with. You even died once from what I hear." Buffy's eyes grew big.

"I died? I thought you told me that a Slayer is only called when the previous one dies. If I technically died before then why am I still the Slayer?" Spike shrugged.

"I'm not sure how it works, but technically since you're still alive you're still the Slayer. The best there ever was. It was your choice to keep on fighting. Besides, the Slayer that was called after you was killed and the one after that ended up in prison. So, that only leaves you." Buffy didn't know what to think about any of this and Spike was afraid that it would be too much for her. He just hoped he did the right thing by telling her. Buffy then looked back at him and for once he couldn't read the look she was giving him.

"I really thought things would be easier once I got my memory back, but it seems like my life is pretty hectic and not at all normal." She said as she then stood up, but kept her eyes on him. "If this is my life, I don't think I want to remember it anymore." She told him as she went upstairs. Spike sighed and rubbed his eyes. Giles would not be happy about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You told her?" Giles asked Spike later that night.

"I didn't have a choice; she was starting to dream about demons. What was I supposed to do? She needs to know the truth." Giles sighed.

"Yes, I know that. I just think it was too soon, now she's probably too scared to deal with anything. It won't be long before the demon world finds out about the Slayer. We need her back out there." Spike glared at Giles.

"I don't care about the sodden Slayer, I care about Buffy. I need her back. You seem to forget that she's more than just the Slayer. She's a person and right now she's a scared girl that needs our help and all you seem to care about is her getting back to work." Giles was surprised at Spike's outburst and realized that he was right.

"What do you suppose we do?" Spike calmed down a little and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'll be the one to talk to her. She's gotten used to me." Giles nodded as Spike headed up the stairs. He didn't let Giles know that Buffy was listening to their conversation from the top of the stairs. He could sense her there and try to rush up to her room so she wouldn't be caught. He forgot that she didn't know he was a vampire. He worried about what she would think about that. He knocked on her door and when he didn't hear anything he walked in to find her sitting up in bed looking at a book. He recognized it as her diary. She didn't look at him when he came in.

"I just found this and I decided to read up on my life. It looks like I started writing it when I first moved here. My life really wasn't boring. I only managed to read about my high school experience so far. It doesn't look like I wrote much after high school." Spike smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed. "Okay, I have a question. I'm the Slayer, right? Why would a Slayer date a vampire, isn't she supposed to kill them?" She asked him.

"I see you read about Angel." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, there's a lot about him in here. I must have really loved him." Spike nodded a little hurt.

"Yeah, that you did." If Buffy noticed the hurt look on his face she didn't say anything.

"He had a soul though. How is that even possible, are there others that have souls?" Spike shook his head.

"No, he would be the only one. He was cursed by gypsies, pissed off the wrong people." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, it seems most of the stuff I wrote when I was younger was about him and not a lot of it was good. He left me so I could have a normal life. A lot of good that did, but I think it was the right decision now that I think about it." She explained.

"You really did write a lot about him, didn't you?" He asked her again a little hurt.

"Yeah, but for some reason I didn't say anything about why he left. I only said that he decided to leave town. I guess at the time it probably hurt too much and I didn't feel like writing about it." Spike thought about that.

"How did you know why he left then?" Buffy gave him a smile.

"I remembered it. I remember standing there at graduation and watching him walk away. It's funny, besides all the demons that I saw in my dreams the first thing I remembered was Angel." Spike nodded.

"That's great, looks like you're starting to get some of your memory back." He said with a hurt expression. Of course the first thing she would remember would be Peaches. Just his bloody luck. Buffy noticed the look on his face this time and decided to ask what she has been thinking.

"We're more than just friends, aren't we?" Spike looked at her wondering where that question came from, but he had to be honest with her.

"Yeah, we are." Buffy actually felt relieved by that.

"Are we...together?" She asked and Spike nodded.

"For about five months now." He told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spike shrugged.

"Don't know, it just didn't come out." He looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, how much I have always loved you. I just thought it would have been something you wouldn't want to deal with." Buffy took his hand.

"You know you could have told me. I need to know everything, Spike." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled at him.

"Are you a vampire, too?" She said jokingly, when she saw the look on his face her smile faded. "Oh my god, you are? I was only kidding." Spike shrugged.

"Guilty," he replied.

"Okay, do I slay any vampires at all or do I just date them?" Spike had to smile at that.

"There's only been me and Angel. You're good at what you do." He told her and she felt a little more relieved.

"Do you have a soul, too?" Spike was afraid that she would ask that.

"No, I don't. I only have this chip in my head that the government put in my skull to prevent me from killing or hurting anyone. You deserve to know the truth, love. When I first came to Sunnydale I was a monster. I came here to kill you, but as you can see that never happened. We never could manage to kill each other." Buffy took that in and nodded.

"So, what changed? Was it the chip?" Spike shook his head.

"No, it wasn't just the chip. I decided to change when I fell in love with you. Loving you made me want to be a better man." Buffy leaned closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I think you are a good man, Spike. I know I don't remember everything about what happened with us, but I know that I'm proud of you." Spike smiled at her.

"That means a lot. You sure you still don't want to remember your life?" Buffy sighed.

"I guess I just panicked, finding out that vampires and demons are real. It's still a lot to take in, but I want to help. If I'm going to get my memory back then I have to do what I normally would and that would be to slay demons. I just wish I remembered how to do that. I don't even think I know how to fight." Spike nodded.

"That's where I come in, pet. We'll have you back to your old self in no time." Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"Can I see it?" Spike didn't have to ask her what she meant because he knew. He then changed to his vamp features and she had a shocked look on her face. "So, this is what one looks like up close. Way cool!" She said as she then traced her fingers over the ridges on his face, she wanted to feel every inch of him. She cupped his face and pulled him toward her and kissed his lips. Spike was surprised since she's never kissed him when he was vamped out before. He kissed her back trying not to cut her with his fangs. She pulled away and smiled at him as she traced the scar on his eyebrow. "You're very beautiful. I know that's not something guys usually like to hear, but you really are." She whispered to him and Spike had to try and keep his tears in. She wouldn't know how much this meant to him. To him it meant that she was finally starting to accept all of him. The demon and the man and if it was possible, he fell even more in love with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Behind you!" Buffy ducked at the warning, but she was too late as she was slammed in the side of the head by a vampire. She was knocked to the ground and the vampire got on top of her. She was afraid she was going to die when he then turned to dust and Buffy looked up to see Spike standing over her with a stake in his hand. He reached for her and helped her up. "You alright, love?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just a little headachy. I could have taken him." Spike smiled at her.

"Right, it looked like you had everything under control." Buffy scowled at him.

"I did, it was all part of my master plan." Spike smiled again.

"Of course, don't worry about it. You did well." Buffy smiled at that.

"I did?" He nodded and put his arm around her.

"Always," he replied as they headed home. Spike was sitting on the couch reading more about the demon later that night. Buffy fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. It was late so everyone else was already asleep. Spike wanted to find the demon that did this to her and kill him for it, but he wanted to find out more about him first.

"I'm still waiting." Spike looked at Buffy when he heard her soft voice. He saw that she still had her eyes closed and wondered if she was just talking in her sleep when her eyes then opened to look at him.

"Waiting for what?" He asked her when he knew she was awake and she smiled and sat up.

"I'm still waiting for that Saturday. When we met you said you would kill me on Saturday and I'm still waiting for it." Spike smiled when he realized what she was remembering.

"You can wait all you like, pet. It's not happening." Buffy smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I was hoping you would say that." He kissed her on the head.

"It's late, Buffy. You should probably go up to bed now." Buffy shook her head.

"I like it here. You make a good pillow." She said as she started to drift off to sleep again. Spike looked at her and smiled and then went back to the book he was looking at. Spike was talking with Giles the next day while Buffy was out with the girls.

"Her memories are coming back slowly. It seems that everyday she remembers something else, but if we kill the demon then they would all come back. The problem is I looked everywhere and I can't find him." Giles nodded when Spike was finished.

"You should keep looking while I work on finding who summoned the demon in the first place. I believe it could have been a human, I just can't think of whom." Spike nodded.

"You work on that and when night falls I'll go back out and look for the demon." Giles agreed when the girls then walked through the door carrying lots of bags.

"Dear lord, did you buy the whole mall?" Giles asked them.

"Please, this is hardly anything." Willow told him and Buffy came in carrying more bags than the others and Spike went to help her with them.

"You sure about that?" He asked when he saw all the bags. The girls rolled their eyes.

"We needed to buy some new outfits. We're going to the Bronze tonight. You know, to familiarize Buffy with the place and I get to go too." Dawn said with a smile on her face as the girls went to their rooms to put their stuff away. Spike followed Buffy upstairs with the bags he was holding and placed them on her bed. He then looked through one and found a red halter top that he pulled out and looked at. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're not wearing this unless I go with you." Buffy looked at him.

"I thought you were going patrolling tonight." Spike nodded.

"I was planning on it, but now I might have second thoughts." Buffy sighed and took the halter top out of his hands.

"You need to go, Spike. Someone should be out there. I'll be fine and if it makes you feel better, I won't even wear this." She said as she put the halter top away and he smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "You can wear that when we're alone." He whispered to her and she blushed a little. Spike wasn't used to this shy Buffy, but he was starting to like it.


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to say that I know Spike wouldn't exactly be like this. I know he doesn't care enough that he would actually cry in front of everyone, but this is my world where Spike is dating Buffy and everyone knows about it and they actually accept him more than they would have on the show. I always make him a bit nicer and he didn't care if he cried in front of them because here he considers them all friends and he was a bit upset at the time. That is the beauty of fan fiction, you can do whatever you want and yeah sometimes you tend to get out of character. It happens to the best of us. Anyway, thanks for reading=)

Chapter 12

Two weeks went by and Buffy was in the basement hitting the punching bag. She needed to practice more. She got frustrated when her punches were all wrong and then kicked the bag. Spike was watching her from the top of the stairs. "You're doing pretty well." She looked up at him.

"This is hopeless, I hit like a girl." Spike laughed at that and went down to join her.

"You are a girl." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I have a feeling the Slayer wouldn't hit like a girl. I don't remember how to fight or how to even be the Slayer. I may be getting some memories back, but the fighting skills are still gone. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Spike put his arm around her in comfort.

"It'll get better, pet. It just takes time. I'll find that demon and kill it and when I do everything will come back." Buffy sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"You shouldn't have to do that alone though, but I saw a picture of that demon and I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to do much damage. I can't do anything right." She said.

"That's not true, things will get better." Buffy sighed.

"I wish I believed that." They went upstairs to join the others. Buffy was sulking in the living room while everyone was in the kitchen.

"She's feeling a little helpless right now; I want you all to make her feel better about herself while I look for the demon. She has to know that she's wanted, that she's more than just the Slayer." Spike told them. They all agreed when there was a crash in the living room. They all went to see what happened.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to do the kicking thing and I didn't see the lamp." Buffy said and they noticed that the lamp was on the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can fix that baby right up." Xander said trying to make her feel better as he picked the lamp up.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a klutz. Story of my life it seems." Spike went to her side.

"It was just an accident, nothing to beat yourself up about." Buffy moved away from him.

"I can't afford any accidents. I just can't deal with any of this. I'm trying, but nothing I do is working. Let's face it, the demon is gone. We haven't seen him in weeks and there's no way I'll get my memory back. Yeah, I might get little things every now and then, but the Slayer stuff isn't coming back. What's the point in even being here if I can't help the ones I'm supposed to protect?" With that said she took off up the stairs leaving everyone to stare after her.

"That went well." Xander said sarcastically.

"Maybe someone should talk to her." Tara said and Willow was about to head up the stairs when Spike stopped her.

"Let her be alone right now." He said and she nodded.

"Now what do we do?" Anya asked and no one knew what to say. They all went back in the kitchen and Dawn then decided to sneak upstairs. She wanted to see if her sister was okay. She knocked on Buffy's door and didn't hear anything so she opened the door to find the room empty. She noticed that her window was open and knew that Buffy must have snuck out, but it was finding the note on her sister's bed that got her scared. She looked it over and began to panic.

"Spike!" She yelled and a few seconds later he was running up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw that Buffy was gone and Dawn with tears in her eyes.

"She's gone." Was all she said as she handed Spike the note that Buffy left. Spike read it and a look of fear crossed his features. He then looked back at Dawn.

"I'm going to find her. I think I know where she might go." He then pulled Dawn into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll bring her back, I promise. Everything will be okay." Dawn nodded and Spike let her go and then took off out of Buffy's window because he didn't have time to deal with the others. He had a Slayer to find.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you, I forgot that Spike cried at the end of the 5th Season in front of everyone. Of course, Buffy was dead at the time so it was understandable and everyone probably wasn't even paying attention to Spike to really notice that he was crying, but thanks for letting me know that I wasn't really out of character. I hope this chapter will make the beginning of the story make more sense because I know it was confusing=)

Chapter 13

He ran as fast as he could. He really hoped it wasn't too late. He ran for what seemed to be forever when he finally made it to the cliff. He saw her standing on the edge, blonde hair flying everywhere. "Buffy, you don't want to do this." He said and after a few seconds of just standing there she spoke.

"I wasn't going to jump." She said as she turned to look at him. "I thought about it, but I don't think I really could have gone through with it. That would be taking the easy way out and it would probably be painful." Spike sighed in relief and walked closer to her.

"Let's get out of here, love. We can get through this together." Buffy thought about it and looked back over the edge at the rocks below and then turned her gaze back on Spike.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so much trouble." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home, okay?" Buffy nodded and was about to go to him when she tripped on a rock and then fell over the edge. She screamed as she held on to one of the rocks below. "Buffy!" Spike yelled as he ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see her holding on for dear life. He reached a hand out to her. "Buffy, grab my hand!" He yelled as he tried to reach her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She tried to reach for him also, but he was too far away.

"I can't reach, I'm slipping!" She yelled. Spike tried to reach for her again; there was no way he was going to lose her.

"Just give me your hand, love. I'll reach you." He said a little calmer and she nodded and reached her hand out to him again. Spike grabbed on to her hand and tried to pull her up. The rock she was holding on to fell and it almost took her with it, but Spike was still holding her hand. Buffy let out another scream.

"Spike, don't let go!" She yelled to him and he shook his head.

"No chance of that. Just hold on." He reached his other hand out to her and grabbed her with both hands as he pulled her up. When he pulled her back on to solid ground she fell on top of him. He just held her as she started to cry. "It's okay, pet. I got you now." He said trying to calm her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was so scared, I don't want to die." She said through her tears.

"I would never let that happen. I love you, Buffy. Always remember that." Buffy nodded and looked at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, too. I don't need to remember everything to know that." Spike smiled at her.

"Well, let's just hope you still feel that way when you do get your memories back because that's the first time you've ever said that." Buffy looked surprised.

"It is?" Spike nodded.

"You're not one to say it often, especially not to me. You may have given me a chance, but I'm still a soulless vampire." Buffy kissed him right there and looked in his eyes.

"I don't care, I know I love you and I'll continue to think that. Soul or no soul, it doesn't matter to me." Spike smiled at her again and then stood up. He took her hand and pulled her up also. They continued to stare at each other when it started to rain.

"Oh, bloody hell." Spike cursed when the rain fell down on them and Buffy just laughed.

"We should get inside." She said and Spike took off his duster and placed it over her. He took her hand and they both ran back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy walked in her room later that night after taking a nice hot shower. She found Spike lying on her bed and she went to join him. She cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"A little better, I'm sorry I ran off like that. I guess I just panicked and leaving behind a suicidal note probably wasn't the best thing to do." Spike agreed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, love. I was terrified thinking about what you would do to yourself." Buffy looked at him and saw how concerned he was.

"I'm really sorry." She replied and he looked at her.

"It's fine, let's get some sleep now. We have demon hunting to do tomorrow." Buffy smiled at that.

"You're going to take me with you?" She asked and he returned her smile.

"Yeah, but you better be careful." Buffy nodded.

"Totally, careful is my middle name. Well, probably not. Do I even have a middle name?" Spike smiled at her again.

"Your middle name is Anne." Buffy thought about it.

"Anne, I like it." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"So do I, it was also my mum's name." He said.

"Yep, definitely a good name." She stated before she dozed off. Spike watched her for a little while longer before he then fell asleep. They were both woken up in the morning by a "bloody hell" that came from downstairs. They went down to see what the noise was about. "Giles, what's up?" Buffy asked him when they saw him pacing the room. He turned to look at her with an angry expression.

"I know who's behind this. It's Ethan Rayne, the pillock." Giles explained.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Isn't he the bloke that turned you into a demon?" Spike said and Giles nodded.

"Yes, I hear the prat is back in Sunnydale and this just stinks of him. How he managed to get away from his last location is beyond me." Buffy still wasn't sure who they were talking about, but she didn't want to say anything.

"How do we find him?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, he could be hiding out anywhere. He probably figured we would soon be on to him." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses and then placed them back on.

"This could be where I come in." They all turned to look at Willow who had a smile on her face. "I think a locating spell is in order here." She told them.

"Can you do it?" Giles asked her and she just waved her hand in the air.

"Please, that's nothing. With Tara's help of course, we'll find him in no time." Spike then clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's get on with it." He said as the girls went to perform the spell, leaving the others to await the results. A few minutes went by when Willow joined them in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"We have a location." She told them and they all thought about what they would do next.


	15. Chapter 15

I know that what I did in this chapter was kinda lame and probably doesn't make much sense, but I swear that wasn't what I was planning on doing. I had other ideas for this chapter but the whole thing I did with the demon just seemed to come out while I was typing so I went with it. Well, hope ya'll enjoy it anyway=)

Chapter 15

Buffy, Spike, and Giles went to the abandoned warehouse where Ethan was hiding out. When they got there they weren't sure what to do next. "Are we positive he's even in there?" Buffy asked.

"This is where Willow said he was." Giles explained and Buffy seemed nervous.

"What if he knew we were on to him and he already left town?" Giles saw how worried she looked.

"We have to go in there to find out." He said and was about to walk to the entrance when the door opened and this huge demon came out. Their eyes grew big when they saw it.

"Well, looks like we found our demon." Spike said as the demon then took off in the other direction. Spike looked to Giles. "You deal with that Ethan bloke and I'll handle the demon." He said as he took off after it. Buffy then looked at Giles.

"Will you be okay?" Giles nodded.

"Yes, go on. I can handle Ethan." He told her and she smiled at him and then took off after Spike. She found Spike in a cemetery fighting the demon by himself. She was surprised at how well he was doing when the demon hit him hard and he flew into a nearby tombstone. Buffy ran towards the demon and kicked him with all she had in her and the demon then turned to look at her. He forgot about Spike as he grabbed her by the neck and picked her up off of the ground. Buffy was feeling lightheaded as he squeezed the life out of her. Her vision was getting blurred when the demon suddenly dropped her. She tried to catch her breath when she saw that Spike was up and fighting him again. Spike pulled out a stake because it was all he had and plunged it into the demon's back. He yelled in agony and Spike used that to his advantage to kick him hard in the head. The demon went down and Spike then helped Buffy up.

"You okay?" She nodded and then her eyes grew big when the demon stood up and was standing behind Spike. He turned around to see what she was staring at and was face to face with a very angry demon. "Oh, bollocks." He said right before the demon kicked him and he fell to the ground, he then turned his attention to Buffy. She backed away from the angry demon until she was backed into a tree. The demon then surprised Buffy as he gently caressed her cheek with his scaly hand. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there with a surprised look on her face. He then pulled out another syringe and stuck it in her arm. She winced a little but realized that it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. The demon pulled the needle out and she then fell down to the ground, faster than she did before. Her head felt heavy as everything started to come back to her. Her friends, her mom, her sister, Spike, every memory rushed back into her head. She held her head because it was starting to hurt. The pain then stopped and she looked up to see the demon holding his hand out to her. She hesitated a little and then reached to take his hand and he pulled her up. Buffy didn't know what to say when Spike showed up and kicked the demon. Buffy then seemed to come out of her reverie.

"No, wait!" She yelled to Spike. "Don't hurt him!" Spike stopped and looked at her confused.

"Why the hell not?" He asked and Buffy looked at him and then back at the demon.

"He helped me, he gave me my memories back." Spike seemed surprised as he looked at her.

"You remember everything?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Buffy looked at the demon. "Why did you help me?" She asked and knew it was pointless because he wouldn't answer. She then was surprised as she walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, trying to find an area that wasn't so disgusting. "Thank you," she told him and she then backed away as the demon started to glow. Spike walked next to Buffy and watched as the glowing demon seemed to shrink and change shape until the glowing stopped and they were looking at a human male, a very attractive human male. Buffy couldn't believe what she just saw when the man raised his arms and realized that he wasn't a demon anymore. He smiled as he looked at Buffy. He went to her and grabbed her hand, giving her a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Thank you, my lady. The curse is finally broken." Buffy didn't know what to say when he let her hand go. She finally found her voice after a few seconds.

"What curse?" She asked him.

"Years ago I was turned into a demon by a powerful and very angry witch. She wanted to punish me because I did not love her. She turned me into a Lochnah so when I was to be summoned I would always have to obey and do the bidding of others. I wasn't given a mind of my own, but tonight I couldn't take it anymore. I managed to still have some of my human characteristics even though I looked like the demon. I decided that I wanted to help you. Ethan, the man that summoned me wanted me to harm you. He wanted me to steal your memories and your strength to get you out of the way. I am not sure why. I am so sorry, my lady. I never wanted to bring any harm to you or your friends. I didn't have a choice, but it's over now. I am finally free." Buffy smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you. Where are you going to go?" He returned her smile.

"I am going home. I have much to make up for." He then kissed Buffy on one cheek and then the other. Spike gave a growl at that as he put his arm around Buffy and pulled her closer to him. If the man noticed he didn't say anything about it. He just smiled at Buffy. "You are truly an angel." He told her and she blushed a little.

"I'm not an angel, but thanks." She said.

"Well, I must be going. Thank you again." He said as he blew Buffy a kiss and walked away from them. Buffy then turned to Spike who was glaring at the man's back.

"He seemed sweet." Spike rolled his eyes and looked at her before he pulled her in the other direction.

"Come on, love. Giles could probably use our help." She nodded and let him pull her away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They got back to the warehouse to see Giles holding Ethan by his shirt and it looked like they got in a fight because they both had bruises. Ethan saw Buffy and Spike walk over to them. "Slayer, tell him to let me go." He asked her and Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now why would I do that?" Giles then looked to Buffy.

"Did you get the demon?" She turned her gaze off of Ethan and on Giles.

"Yeah, he's gone. I remember everything." She then glared at Ethan. "You never do learn to stay the hell out of my town, do you? You took away my memory and my strength. I almost killed myself over that. So, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Ethan gulped when he saw how angry she was.

"Well, because I'm human. You wouldn't kill a human, Slayer. It's not in your nature." Buffy then grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off the ground; it felt good to have her strength back.

"Sorry, wrong answer. For some reason I have an urge to bend the rules for you." He started to choke as her grip tightened when Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're upset, but this isn't the way. You will regret it if you took a human life, even one as meaningless as his. There are other ways, Buffy." Giles tried to explain to her and after a few seconds, she let Ethan go. Giles grabbed him again so he wouldn't get away. He then found a nearby old chair and sat Ethan down in it. He found some rope and tied him to the chair. Buffy turned away from them and realized she had tears in her eyes. Spike wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest. He then glared at Ethan. It was times like this that he hated having a chip in his head. "Alright, there's something I want to know." Giles started as he looked at Ethan. "What were your motives this time, Ethan? Why would you bother to summon a demon to take away my Slayer's memory?" He asked and Ethan looked up at him.

"It wasn't my idea. I was just minding my own business when this bloke came up to me in a bar and offered to pay me a lot if I got the Slayer out of the way for him." He explained.

"Who was it?" Giles asked and Ethan shrugged.

"Don't know, all I know is that he wasn't human. Said he had business to take care of in Sunnydale and he didn't want the Slayer to ruin things for him. He's long gone now. I should have taken off myself. Really need to remember to do what I came for and then leave. Still working on that." Giles sighed and turned back to Buffy and Spike.

"Why don't you two head home. I can handle things here." Buffy looked at Giles.

"What are you going to do with him?" Giles looked at her and then back at Ethan.

"I called an old friend to help me out with Ethan. He should be arriving soon. Don't worry; I'll make sure that he never causes problems again." Buffy nodded and then walked out of the warehouse with Spike. He took her hand as they headed back to the house. When they got to the house they explained to everyone what happened and they were just happy that Buffy got her memory back. They both then walked in their room and collapsed on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spike asked her and she sat up and looked at him, there was something that didn't seem right to her.

"I got my memories back so that's good, but I think I got a memory back that I wasn't supposed to have because I don't remember ever having it before. If that even makes sense." Spike sat up also.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but before I explain I need to find out if it could be real." She then stood up and looked at him. "I need to call Angel." That got Spike's attention and he wasn't happy about that.

"Why would you need to do that?" He asked her and she took a deep breath.

"Because it involves him. I'll be right back." She told him as she left the room. He just stared after her wondering what she was talking about. Buffy came back in the room about a half an hour later and she had a disturbed look on her face. She sat next to him on the bed.

"So, what did Peaches have to say? Find out anything?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, do you remember that Thanksgiving when I found out accidentally that Angel was there?" Spike nodded and waited for her to finish. "Well, I went to LA to confront Angel about that and I only thought I was there for about five minutes. It turns out that I was there for a little longer than that." She stopped to see Spike's reaction to that, but he didn't say anything so she just decided to continue. "We got attacked by a demon with powerful blood. The blood got on Angel and it had the ability to make him human. He went to the oracles to find out that it was permanent and that he was finished. I remembered we had one perfect night together. I didn't have to worry about him losing his soul and it was nice, but Angel realized that he couldn't protect me as a human so he went to the oracles to ask them to change him back. They agreed and decided to take back the whole day so he could go back and kill the demon before the blood mixed with his. He was the only one that was supposed to remember what happened, but for some reason I now remember it. He was surprised when I asked him about it, but he told me the truth." She then looked at Spike who had a surprised look on his face and then she grew angry and stood up when she thought about Angel. "I just can't believe he would do that. That's his problem; he always thinks that he has to protect me. He never realizes that I can protect myself. I mean he was finally human and he threw all of that away." She stopped again when she saw the hurt look on Spike's face.

"Do you wish that he was human so you could be with him?" He asked as he avoided her gaze. Buffy then softened as she sat back on the bed and touched his face.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I don't want you to think that I still want to be with Angel. What we had is long over; I just don't have those feelings for him anymore. I love you." Spike looked at her and smiled. He then cupped her face and brought her lips to his. He pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"I love you, too." She smiled when she then thought about what else she did.

"I may have said something to him about us." Spike looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Buffy shrugged.

"Well, I was mad and wasn't thinking straight so to get back at him for keeping that from me I told him that we were together." Spike smiled at that.

"What did he say?" He asked her.

"He didn't really say anything. I heard a noise which sounded like the phone hitting the floor and then Cordelia came on the line to tell me that he fainted." Spike laughed.

"That's bloody priceless." She laughed also.

"I did feel kinda bad about it, but Cordy said he would be fine and that she would talk to him when he woke up. He'll just have to deal." Spike lay back down when he stopped laughing, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. She spoke up again after a while of silence. "Spike?" He turned to look at her when she spoke again.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I think we should get our own place." Spike smiled at her suggestion.

"That's just what I was thinking." She returned his smile and rested her head back on his chest. Yeah, she could really get used to this.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

About a month went by and Buffy and Spike were in their new house about two blocks away from their old one so Buffy could still be close to Dawn. They were lying on their bed underneath the covers, both out of breath when only one really needed to breathe. "Where...did you learn that? I've never felt anything like it." Spike panted as he looked at her. She gave him a smile and then moved to sit on top of him. She nibbled on his ear and then whispered.

"I learned from Angel." That got a growl out of Spike and he flipped her over so he was now on top. She laughed as she smiled up at him.

"You're going to get it now, missy." He said as he sucked on her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

"How do I know that you don't think about Drusilla when you're with me?" Spike pulled away and looked at her. He brushed some hair out of her face.

"Drusilla has nothing on you, baby." He replied as he kissed her on the lips and then moved his lips back to her neck. She gently pulled his head away so he was looking at her.

"Do it, Spike. Make me yours." She whispered and he felt a single tear fall down his face at what she was saying.

"Are you sure, love? I don't want to hurt you." Buffy nodded and caressed his cheek.

"I trust you." Spike kissed her softly on the lips and then moved toward her neck again. He licked her pulse point and then as gently as he could, he buried his fangs in her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure and rubbed the back of his head. Spike took his fangs out after he took enough and licked the wound closed.

"Mine," he whispered as he kissed her wound and then moved his lips back to hers. She could taste her blood on his lips, but she didn't care as she continued to kiss him. He pulled away to let her breathe and they just stared at each other, Buffy trying to catch her breath. She then smiled at him.

"Definitely better than Angel." She whispered and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you better say that." Spike moved off of her and lay next to her in the bed, pulling her close to him so she rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she started to feel herself drift off to sleep. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

The End

There's my really corny ending. I was going to end it with the chapter before this, but I thought of this little ending instead so I decided to add a little epilogue. Well, hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to do a sequel for this, maybe bring Angel into the picture now that he knows about them. I really would like to write one, but I don't really have any ideas for it. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know. Got another story for ya'll pretty soon. I really don't quit, do I? Well, until next time=)


End file.
